


Happy Birthday, Bucky Barnes

by hazeleyedwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes' Birthday, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, also homophobia does not exist here, also they're married so jot that down, both survive the war, endgame / thanos never happened in this timeline, everything is fine and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedwriter/pseuds/hazeleyedwriter
Summary: A few short glimpses into Bucky's birthdays before, during, and after the war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Happy Birthday, Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С днем рождения, Баки Барнс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857107) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar)



> Before we get started, the voting age in the US wasn't lowered to 18 until 1971. Before then it was 21.

The morning of Bucky’s 21st birthday Steve woke him up by poking his side and asking, louder than anyone should talk at 9am, “You’re registered to vote, right?”

Bucky grumbled. “You asked me this yesterday, pal.”

“Well, did you do it?”

“Do you think I’ve done anything since ten o’clock last night, besides you?” That made Steve laugh.

“So that’s what we’re doing today,” Steve said as he rolled off Bucky.

“Good morning, Bucky, love of my life. What would you like to do for your birthday today?” Bucky mocked in a squeaky voice. “Oh, I don’t know, I was thinking we could stay in bed and then make French toast for lunch or something. Have a chill day just us,” he continued in a deeper voice.

“Was that first voice supposed to be me?” Steve asked. He stood in front of the wardrobe, choosing a tie for the occasion.

“No, why would you ask that?” Bucky responded as he got up. He moved into Steve’s space and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning, Bucky, love of my life,” Steve said softly. Bucky smiled into the kiss Steve gave him. “Get dressed so we can go register you to vote.” Steve patted his chest and smiled wickedly as Bucky grumbled again.

“Then maybe we can do what you want for your own birthday.”

***

The morning of Bucky’s 27th birthday, the world was at war. But Steve still woke him up by poking his side and kissing his cheek. Bucky rolled over in Steve’s arms: they were in a small bed in a small house in a small village somewhere in Europe.

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Steve’s voice was gravely from sleep. Bucky hummed his appreciation and nudged closer, wishing they were back in their own home so they had more privacy.

“We gotta get up,” Steve rolled out from under Bucky leaving him to realize just how cold the room really was.

“You’re not gonna make me register to vote in Holland, are you?” Bucky asked with his face in a pillow. Steve laughed. “No, we have to go report to Phillips.”

Bucky hmphed. He’d rather register to vote.

When they had dressed in their fatigues and made their way down the stairs, the elderly woman, whose house they were staying in, met them in the kitchen where Dernier and Gabe already sat at the table.

“I heard it was your birthday,” she said in accented English. Bucky turned to Steve, who gave him a mischievous smile. “I’ve made you breakfast, so you don’t have to eat whatever the Americans in charge are feeding you.” She ushered them to take the last two spots at the table. There was hot food that wasn’t slopped onto a tray, there was a pot of hot, not-instant coffee, and there was juice in a pitcher. Bucky turned back to thank the woman, but she was gone.

“Happy birthday, Sarge,” Gabe said. Dernier tipped his coffee mug in Bucky’s direction.

***

The morning of Bucky’s 103rd birthday, Steve poked his side gently until he stirred, then gave him a kiss accented by morning breath.

“Egh,” Bucky grimaced but turned closer into Steve.

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Steve said. “I thought we’d—”

“No.” Bucky was quick to interrupt. He furthered his point by rolling on top of Steve, pinning the man into the mattress, and kissing him until they both needed to come up for air.

“We are going to stay in bed until we go stir crazy and then you’re gonna order us French toast since you nearly burnt down the house last time,” Bucky said. It was his birthday, dammit. He’d been registered to vote for over 70 years. Last he checked once was enough.

Steve chuckled and turned Bucky over so their positions were switched.

“That is exactly what I was going to suggest, with one addendum,” Steve said, lips brushing Bucky’s. Bucky raised his eyebrows and scrunched his nose.

“Okay but we’re both gonna have to brush our teeth before we go any further,” he said. Steve laughed louder, but got off the bed and reached a hand down to help his husband up.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to find me on twitter where I am @/howlingcommndos. I like to scream about these super-soldiers and their companions, among a few other things.


End file.
